We Are Champions
We Are Champions is a Dance/Electronica/Club band formed February 2009 Biography Matt Greco and Kenny Kowalski were introduced to each other at a party becuase it was said they looked like twins. Kenny and Matt both finding common ground, their love for music, Dance music most of all. They hit it off and became very good friends instantly. Matt had previously in a band called, Call It Over and Kenny was in a hardcore band, Reagan Smash. Matt was looking to re-start his old band Call It Over but stepping up the music then what they originally played. Originally taking infuences from bands like Owl City and The Secret Handshake, Matt was now looking to add guitars and create a full band. Kenny Having been playing guitar for his previous bands agreed to join Matt and they started on a search for other members. One night working on music Matt and Kenny were very impressed with almost finishing their first song together Matt Stated, "High fives are for Champions! We Are Champions!" From hearing We Are Champions, Matt and Kenny instantly knew that had to be their name, and knew they had to live up to their name. After a few weeks of listening to samples Kenny and Matt have each put together, Kenny gets a message from Mark Sylvester, who Kenny has known for sometime from their bands playing shows back in the day. Matt then having ideas for a Synth player and 2nd guitarest, their band was complete. However when attempts of showing the newest 2 members of the ideas and what will be worked with, Matt and Kenny found it very difficult to work with them, and having too much creative difference had to let them go. Over the weeks Kenny and Matt started to relize it was becoming difficult to write guitar parts for their syth parts and drum off beats, they decided on stopping the pursue of guitar parts. Now Kenny worried about what his fate with the band now he had no purpose anymore had Matt and Kenny thinking. A few days later while driving around a song Kenny had produced himself had came on his ipod, Matt asking who was screaming in the song was very impressed when relized it was Kenny himself. Kenny had now had his new purpose. As time went on Matt and Kenny continued to write songs and lyrics ending with having around 7 songs within the first few months. With songs completed Matt, Kenny, and Mark now wanted to start practicing, having their first Show Booked within the next 2 months. After countless practices Kenny and Matt started to become frustrated with their drummer Mark becuase of creative differences and styles, also other conflicts. Matt and Kenny decided it would be in the bands best interest to part with their drummer Mark. Now being just a duo, Matt and Kenny both agreed that it would be easier to work with just each other just how they started, Matt called up Scott Justynowicz from Vudu Studios to work on their live mixes. After agreeing on a 4 song set, They spent many hours spent in the studio getting their live songs mixed to sound perfect for performances. After their first show, We Are Champions set out to work with Scott Justynowicz at Vudu studios to record their 5 track E.P. Drop It Down, Shake It Up which they have spent countless hours working on and perfecting their songs. The E.P. is to be released late July '09. Members *Matt Greco - Lead Vocals/Programing *Kenny Kowalski - Vocals/Programing Former Members *Mark Sylvester - Live Drums *Nathan Maxim - Live Synth *Brian Deodat - Guitar Discography *"We Are Champions Demo (2009, Self Released)" *Drop It Down, Shake It Up EP (2009, Self Released) External Links *Myspace Category: Electronica Groups Category: Dance Groups Category: Club Groups